1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processes for producing an ether amine, an ether tertiary amine and an ether quaternary ammonium salt which are useful as softening agents, rinse bases or raw materials thereof, or raw materials for production of surfactants, dyes, acid gas removers, functional polymers, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a production process of an alkyloxypropylamine, an alkoxypropionitrile is at first prepared from an alcohol and acrylonitrile and then the product is hydrogenated. For example, the process by Uter Morene et al. [J. Am. Chem. Soc., Vol. 67, p. 1505 (1945)], the process described in British Patent No. 869,405 and the like are known. In these processes, however, a hydrogenation reaction is conducted under a high hydrogen pressure of about 100 kg/cm2, and thus an expensive apparatus is required, and an operation for removing ammonia used in the process is essential. Therefore, these processes cannot be said to be industrially useful. On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 103505/1973 discloses a process in which an alkali metal hydroxide is used to obtain a nitrile, and the resulting nitrile is hydrogenated under a hydrogen pressure of about 25 kg/cm2 or lower after the alkali metal hydroxide is removed. This process requires a complicated operation for removing the alkali metal hydroxide, and its yield is low. So the process has not been satisfactory as a process for producing an alkyloxypropylamine through an alkyloxypropionitrile on an industrial scale.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process for producing industrially advantageously an ether amine containing neither unreacted compounds nor by-products, having a high purity and scarcely colored, and processes for directly producing an ether tertiary amine and an ether quaternary ammonium salt from the ether amine thus obtained.
The present inventors have found that when the amount of the alkali metal hydroxide used in the step of cyanoethylating an alcohol is decreased to an amount less than that conventionally used, the purity of the alkyloxypropionitrile obtained as an intermediate is markedly increased, and the resulting reaction product can be subjected to a subsequent hydrogenation step without removing the alkali metal hydroxide therefrom to obtain an intended ether amine with a high purity and industrial advantages. The present inventors have also found that an ether tertiary amine and an ether quaternary ammonium salt each having a high purity can be efficiently produced from the ether amine thus obtained without need of any purification step.
According to the present invention, there is thus provided a process for producing an ether amine represented by the general formula (3):
ROCH2CH2CH2NH2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3) 
wherein R denotes a linear or branched alkyl or alkenyl group having 6 to 24 carbon atoms, which comprises reacting a primary or secondary alcohol represented by the general formula (1):
ROHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1) 
wherein R has the same meaning as defined above, with an acrylonitrile in an amount of 0.8 to 1.2 equivalents relative to the amount of the alcohol (1) in the presence of an alkali metal hydroxide in an amount of not less than 0.01 part by weight but less than 0.05 part by weight per 100 parts by weight of the alcohol (cyanoethylation step) to give an alkyloxypropionitrile represented by the general formula (2):
ROCH2CH2CNxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2) 
wherein R has the same meaning as defined above, and then adding water in an amount of 0.5 to 20 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the alkyloxy-propionitrile to the reaction system without removing the alkali metal hydroxide from the reaction system and effecting hydrogenation using a hydrogenation catalyst (hydrogenation step).
According to the present invention, there is also provided a process for producing an ether tertiary amine represented by the general formula (5):
Rxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N (CH2R1)2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(5)
wherein R1 denotes hydrogen or a linear or branched alkyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, and R has the same meaning as defined above, which comprises, subsequent to the above-described hydrogenation step, adding an aldehyde represented by the general formula (4):
R1CHOxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(4)
wherein R1 has the same meaning as defined above, to the ether amine represented by the general formula (3) defined above at a reaction temperature of 60 to 200xc2x0 C. under a hydrogen pressure of at least 0.5 MPa (gauge pressure) in the presence of a metal catalyst containing at least one element selected from the group consisting of Pd, Pt, Rh, Re and Ru, or a Raney nickel catalyst (tertiary amine forming step).
According to the present invention, there is also provided a process for producing an ether quaternary ammonium salt represented by the general formula (6):
Rxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N (CH2R1)2(R2)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(6)
wherein R2 denotes a linear or branched alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, and R and R1 have the same meanings as defined above, which comprises, subsequent to the above-described tertiary amine forming step, reacting the ether tertiary amine represented by the general formula (5) defined above with a quaternary salt forming agent (quaternary ammonium salt forming step).
According to the present invention, there can be produced industrially advantageously an ether amine containing neither unreacted compounds nor by-products, having a high purity and less colored. In addition, an ether tertiary amine and an ether quaternary ammonium salt each having a high purity can be efficiently produced from the ether amine thus obtained without need of any purification step.
The process for production of an ether amine according to the present invention comprises a cyanoethylation step and a hydrogenation step.
The cyanoethylation step is a step for producing an alkyloxypropionitrile (2) from a primary or secondary alcohol (1) and acrylonitrile.
Examples of the primary or secondary alcohol (1) include n-hexanol, 2-ethylhexanol, isodecanol, lauryl alcohol, tridecanol, palmityl alcohol, stearyl alcohol, isostearyl alcohol and 2-octyldodecanol. Among these, linear alcohols are preferred.
The amount of acrylonitrile to be used is 0.8 to 1.2 equivalents, preferably 0.9 to 1.2 equivalents, more preferably 0.95 to 1.1 equivalents relative to that of the alcohol (1). If the amount of acrylonitrile exceeds 1.2 equivalents, hydrogenation activity is lowered, thereby lowering selectivity. If the amount of acrylonitrile is less than 0.8 equivalent, unreacted alcohol remains to lower the yield.
Examples of the alkali metal hydroxide used in this step include lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide, with potassium hydroxide and sodium hydroxide being particularly preferred from the viewpoint of reactivity. One or more of these alkali metal hydroxides can be used, and the amount thereof is not less than 0.01 part by weight, but less than 0.05 part by weight, and is preferably 0.01 to 0.04 part by weight per 100 parts by weight of the raw material alcohol (1) because unreacted acrylonitrile is decomposed or polymerized, or the resulting alkyloxypropionitrile is decomposed to lower the yield of the intended product if an higher amount of the alkali metal hydroxide relative to the raw material alcohol (1) is present.
The reaction temperature in this step is preferably 45 to 70xc2x0 C., particularly preferably 50 to 65xc2x0 C. The reaction time is preferably 0.5 to 5 hours.
The hydrogenating step is a step for obtaining the intended ether amine (3) by the hydrogenation reaction of the alkyloxypropionitrile (2).
In the present invention, the reaction product obtained in the above-described cyanoethylation step is used in the hydrogenation step without removing the alkali metal hydroxide from the reaction system. In this step, the reaction is conducted by adding water in an amount of 0.5 to 20 parts by weight, preferably 3 to 15 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the nitrile (2) to the reaction system from the viewpoint of improving the dispersibility of the catalyst to enhance the yield.
As the hydrogenation catalyst, used are well known hydrogenation reaction catalysts such as cobalt catalysts, nickel catalysts, copper catalysts, noble metal catalysts and the like. Preferably, Ni-, Co- and/or Ru-based catalysts, more preferably Raney type catalysts are used, which catalysts may further contain the other metals, for example, aluminum, zinc, silicon and the like which are present in a Raney alloy as extractable alloy components upon production of the Raney catalyst. The catalyst may further contain a commonly used promoter, for example, metals selected from the group consisting of Cr, Fe, Co, Mn, Ta, Mo and Ti. On the other hand, a completely solid catalyst or a supported solid catalyst, for example, a catalyst with Ni, Co, Ru or the like supported on Al2O3, TiO2, ZrO2, ZnO, MgO/Al2O3, diatomaceous earth or the like, may also be used. The amount of the hydrogenation catalyst is preferably 0.05 to 5 parts by weight, particularly preferably 0.1 to 3 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the nitrile (2).
This step is preferably conducted under a low hydrogen pressure or medium hydrogen pressure, for example, a hydrogen pressure of 0.3 to 10 MPa. No particular limitation is imposed on the reaction temperature. However, the reaction is preferably conducted at a temperature ranging from 50 to 250xc2x0 C., particularly from 70 to 180xc2x0 C. The reaction time is preferably about 2 to 15 hours. In many cases, the temperature is preferably raised continuously or stepwise during the hydrogenation.
In this step, an alkali metal hydroxide may also be used from the viewpoint of controlling formation of a bis(alkyloxypropyl)amine by a corresponding amine formation reaction. The amount of the alkyl metal hydroxide is preferably not more than 0.4 part by weight, particularly not more than 0.2 part by weight per 100 parts by weight of the nitrile (2). The alkali metal hydroxide is preferably dissolved in the water to be added in this step. Examples of the alkali metal hydroxide used in this step include lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide, with potassium hydroxide and sodium hydroxide being particularly preferred from the viewpoint of reactivity.
The amine (3) thus obtained may be used as the raw material in the subsequent step as it is, or may be purified by distillation or the like.
When an aldehyde and hydrogen are used as tertiary amine forming agents, an ether tertiary amine (5) can be produced by the so-called reduction-alkylation of alkoxypropylamine (3), such as a reduction-methylation reaction. Examples of the aldehyde include formaldehyde, and alkylaldehydes having 2 to 6 carbon atom in total, such as acetaldehyde, propanal, butanal, pentanal, hexanal and 2-methylpentanal. Among these, formaldehyde and acetaldehyde are preferred. As the formaldehyde, may be used an aqueous solution (formalin) or a polymerized product such as paraformaldehyde. The amount of the aldehyde used is preferably 1.0 to 1.5 molar times, particularly 1.0 to 1.2 molar times relative to the amount of the activated hydrogen atoms contained in the nitrogen in the amine (3).
The catalyst is preferably a metal catalyst containing at least one element selected from the group consisting of Pd, Pt, Rh, Re and Ru, particularly Pd. Powder of any of the above-described metals may be used as the metal catalyst. However, the metal is preferably supported on a carrier. The amount of the metal supported is preferably 0.01 to 20% by weight, particularly 0.1 to 10% by weight based on the total weight of the catalyst. As the catalyst, may be also used a Raney nickel catalyst acidified with an organic acid as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.16751/89 gazette. However, the above-described metal catalysts are preferably used from the viewpoint of easy separation of compound (5) from the reaction products. The amount of the metal catalyst varies depending on the kind of amine (3), reaction conditions, etc. However, it is generally used in an amount of 2 to 20,000 ppm, preferably 2 to 2,000 ppm, more preferably 5 to 500 ppm in term of the metal based on the weight of amine (3).
This step is usually conducted by feeding the aldehyde (4) to the reaction system charged with the amine (3) and the metal catalyst in hydrogen gas. The hydrogen pressure (gauge pressure) is preferably at least 0.5 MPa, particularly 1 to 10 MPa. The reaction temperature is preferably 60 to 200xc2x0 C., particularly 110 to 180xc2x0 C. Addition of the aldehyde to the reaction system may be either continuously or intermittently, and the rate of the addition is adapted to the reaction rate. However, the addition is preferably conducted continuously at a constant rate. The time of the addition substantially corresponds to the reaction time and is usually 1 to 10 hours. After completion of the feeding of the aldehyde, the reaction mixture is preferably aged for additional 10 to 60 minutes.
Various tertiary amines (5) can be obtained in such manner. The resulting tertiary amine (5) may be used as the raw material in the subsequent step as it is, or may be purified by distillation or the like.
As the quaternizing reaction of the ether tertiary amine (5), a general quaternizing process may be used. For example, an ether quaternary ammonium salt (6) can be obtained in accordance with a conventional method, for example, by using a quaternizing agent in an amount of 0.9 to 10 moles per 1 mole of an amine compound (5) and conducting a reaction at a temperature of from 50 to 140xc2x0 C. for 0.1 to 20 hours using a solvent, if necessary. Examples of the quaternizing agent used herein include alkyl halides, hydroxyalkyl halides and dialkylsulfates having linear or branched alkyl group(s) of 1 to 6 carbon atoms. Examples of the alkyl halides include methyl chloride and ethyl chloride, examples of the hydroxyalkyl halides include hydroxyethyl chloride, and examples of the dialkylsulfates include dimethylsulfate and diethylsulfate. Examples of the solvent used in the quaternizing reaction include water, methanol, ethanol, 2-propanol, acetone and long-chain alcohols. Alternatively, quaternized product (6) may also be obtained by adding an alkylene oxide of 2 to 4 carbon atoms as a quaternarizing agent to an acid salt of the tertiary amine (5).
The ether type cationic surfactant (6) thus obtained may be used as it is as a formulation component in the present products, or may also be used after purification by an ordinary purifying means.